


Dark Undercurrents

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is assigned to protect a witness whose ancestor he failed to help. Will history repeat itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Undercurrents

**Author's Note:**

> Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Special thanks to Mandy for beta reading.
> 
> Timeline: 2nd season

**Dark Undercurrents**  
by PJ  
April 2011

Nick parked the Caddy in front of a brightly lit mansion. The flashing lights of the police cars crowding the driveway left no doubt that a crime had happened here.

"Looks like a high profile case," Schanke whistled as he took in the mansion and the Ferrari parked next to the Caddy.

"What do we have?" Nick asked, nodding to several officers as he entered the living-room.

"Double homicide," a uniformed officer informed him. "One is the owner of this place, Rafael Cassini. We have yet to identify the other."

"Any sign of a forced entry?" Nick asked.

"None. We've put out an APB for Cassini's sister. Her car is out front, but we found no sign of her."

Nick nodded and stepped up to take a look at the bodies.

"Hi Nat," he greeted the coroner, reaching out to help her up from her crouched position between the bodies.

"Their throats are slashed. Death by blood loss," Natalie stated with a meaningful glance at Nick.

"There isn't much blood around," Nick observed. Usually he would have had difficulties at a scene like this. Slashed throats did make nasty crime scenes.

"Could it be that the bodies were moved?" Schanke asked.

"Could be. That would explain the missing blood," Natalie said, taking some notes on her clip board. "I can tell you more once I have them on the table." She motioned her assistants to bag the bodies and wrapped up her work.

Nick joined his partner who stood in front of a glass cabinet that contained several bottles of red wine. Taking out a bottle, Schanke read the label and whistled. "Casa di Cassini. Must be exquisite quality if wine trade made them that rich."

Nick reached for the bottle and examined the label closely.

<<<<<<<< Sicily 1905

"I assure you, Nicholas, the Conte di Cassini is well known for his excellent vintages," Lacroix said. "I had ample opportunity of sampling the harvest from his estate during the past century."

Nick threw him a glance of distaste, knowing that Lacroix's ‘sampling' usually involved sipping directly from the source, a pleasure he had begun to deny himself for nearly a decade. Instead he had begun to experiment with bottled blood from different animals, which made his stomach churn at first. But then he had figured out that it was more palatable when it was preserved with a percentage of wine.

Lacroix had watched his protegée's efforts with growing contempt. However, when Nicholas had mentioned his interest in the most exquisite of wines, he had entertained hopes that his child might have recovered his refined taste and accompanied him to Sicily.

"Does he know about us?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course not," Lacroix replied incredulously. "But his vintages are highly favoured in the community for the preservation of bottled blood."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Nick?" Schanke asked, rousing him from his ruminations. In reply, Nick handed the bottle back and moved along the board covered walls into an adjoining room that served as the library. He stopped upon entering. The other officers were still gathered in the living room and yet, he picked up the distinctive beating of a human heart, coming out of the library.

Following the sound, he stopped in front of a rack and studied the ornate wood closely. With a smile, he reached out and applied pressure on a carved wooden rose. Instantly, a wooden panel glided to the side, revealing an alcove, in which a young woman sat huddled, trembling with fear.

Nick crouched down beside her and said soothingly, "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm Detective Nick Knight."

The young woman raised her head and regarded him with sorrowful eyes. "How can I be safe? My brother and uncle have been murdered. I'll be next."

Upon hearing the commotion in the library, Schanke, some of the officers and Natalie had drawn closer.

"You're Sofia Cassini, sister of Rafael?" Schanke asked, leafing through his notepad. When she nodded in affirmation, he continued, "You've seen what happened?"

"Part of it," Sofia confirmed.

"Did you recognize the killer?"

"Yes," Sofia replied, trembling visibly.

"Who was it?" Schanke asked.

"A dead someone."

"Let's continue this at the station," Schanke suggested and led Sofia from the library.

"Nick?" Natalie asked as Nick stood still rooted at the spot where he had found Sofia. "What is it?"

"Sofia," he said softly. "She looks vaguely familiar."

"You've met her before?" Natalie asked intrigued.

"No," Nick shook his head. "But she reminds me of someone...," he added as his eyes took on a haunted look.

<<<<<<<< Sicily 1905

"See, I told you we would have fun," Lacroix stated smugly as he stepped into the ballroom and studied the rows of fashionable ladies, eagerly waiting with their dance cards in hand.

Nicholas smiled. They had arrived the previous evening and taken lodgings in a remote wing of Conte Cassini's castle. Their host had been delighted to add two wealthy bachelors to his guest list for the next evening's ball that marked the introduction of his daughter into society.

While Nicholas followed Lacroix's example and appraised the display of young ladies, he heard raised voices from the room next door.

"I will not go out there!" a female voice shouted. "You cannot make me!"

"Julietta, I'm giving this ball in your honour. Everybody is eager to see you," a male voice that Nicholas recognized as Conte Cassini explained with barely contained impatience.

"What should I go out there for?" Julietta scoffed. "You've already chosen a husband for me."

"The introduction into society is a very important step for any girl. I don't want you to miss it," the Conte reasoned.

"Enjoy yourself, then. I won't go," Julietta returned stubbornly.

"Julietta, come back!" her father shouted before a door was slammed. Nicholas watched as their host entered the ballroom, wearing a frustrated expression and brushing the sweat from his brow with a lace handkerchief. He nodded towards the musicians and walked to a stately matron to open the ball.

* * *

After several dances with alternating partners, Nicholas stepped onto the veranda and onwards into the adjoining garden for a brief relief from persistent young ladies hoping to be invited for the next dance. As he walked along the beautifully designed paths, he picked up a single heartbeat that was accompanied by occasional sobs. Curious, he drew nearer until he came to a clearing. On a bench across from a fountain, he saw a young girl of extraordinary beauty. She wore a white musselin gown, her slender waist was accentuated by a blue ribbon and a matching blue ribbon adorned her golden hair.

"What a shame to hide such beauty in this garden instead of presenting it in the ballroom," Nicholas commented softly.

The young girl snapped out of her somber contemplation and stared at the handsome stranger before her.

"What is the nature of your sorrow that drives you away from the merriment within?" Nicholas asked with a nod towards the castle.

Straightening her shoulders, the girl replied, "My sorrow is none of your concern, sir."

Nicholas stepped closer and watched as she dabbed her eyes. "What if I wished to make it my concern?" he proposed.

The girl eyed him with growing interest. "Who are you? I've never seen you around before."

Nicholas bowed elegantly and brushed a kiss on her hand. "Nicholas de Brabant, at your service. I have arrived only the day before. The Conte kindly invited me to his ball."

"And are you enjoying the ball, Signor de Brabant?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I have, so far," Nicholas replied. "Although I haven't had the chance yet to dance with the daughter of the house."

"You won't get that chance," the girl informed him. "The Contessa di Cassini does not attend this ball."

Before she could anticipate his move, Nicholas had pulled her from the bench. "I think she does," he stated with a broad smile and moved with her to the music that sounded from the ballroom.

"You are quite bold, sir," she remarked, slightly startled. But she showed no resistance and allowed him to lead her through the slow dance.

She still swayed in his arms with her eyes closed after the music had ended.  
"This wasn't so bad now, was it?" Nicholas asked.

"Actually, it was quite nice," she admitted shyly.

"How about we venture inside and grace the ball with your presence?"

"Under one condition, I don't have to dance with anyone else."

"It's a deal," Nicholas agreed and led her towards the brightly lit castle.

* * *

"Julietta, I'm pleased that you decided to join us after all," Conte Cassini greeted them as they entered the ballroom.

"I couldn't resist the persuasive skills of your guest, father," Julietta explained. "If you will excuse us, I've reserved this dance for him."

Nicholas took that as a command and swept her onto the dance floor.

* * *

They were still on the dance floor when Nicholas saw Lacroix entering the ballroom from the veranda. He casually brushed his lips with a black handkerchief. Judging from the colour of his cheeks, Nicholas knew that he had fed and shot him a dark glare. Lacroix merely raised his eyebrow at him before inviting another young lady to dance.

Nicholas tightened his arms around Julietta instinctively.

"What is it?" she wondered, startled at his dark complexion.

"Nothing," Nicholas soothed her. "I'm just glad that it was me who found you in the garden."

* * *

"Join me on my ride tomorrow morning," Julietta suggested with sparkling eyes after the final waltz had ended and Nicholas still held her in his arms in the middle of the deserted dance floor.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I won't be available throughout the day. Wait for me by the fountain at sunset," Nicholas replied and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nick leaned against the wall of the interrogation room and watched Sofia closely. After Schanke had started the tape recorder, Nick's thoughts returned to the present and he listened with growing trepidation to Sofia's statement.

"You said that you recognized the man who killed your brother and your uncle?" Captain Cohen asked.

"His name is Vittorio Foscari. He used to live in Sicily," Sofia began. "Vittorio's and my family have been enemies for generations. My great grandfather wanted to settle the feud by marrying his daughter to Vittorio's grandfather. She, however, had fallen in love with a stranger who visited the estate. They eloped, but soon afterwards my great grand aunt was washed ashore, dead. There was no sign of her lover. It was assumed that Vittorio's grandfather had found and killed them. My great grandfather took revenge and killed Vittorio's grandfather in return. My family lived in peace for nearly two decades until my grand uncle's wedding day. Vittorio's father almost got the entire family killed with a bomb that exploded in the midst of the festivities. My grandfather was the only one who escaped, badly wounded. He married when he was recovered, but then he was injured again during the war. When my father and his brother were old enough he wanted them to avenge the family. When Vittorio's father was found dead one day, we could only assume that either my father or my uncle had been responsible. Rafael and I wanted no part in it, so we came to Canada to leave everything behind. Vittorio was the last in his family. Uncle Lorenzo came to tell us that he had died a few months ago in a car accident. He wanted us to return home."

"Captain, if this Vittorio is still alive, he will not give up until he kills her, too," Nick stated. "She needs protective custody."

Cohen nodded. "Schanke, check with the authorities in Sicily; see what they have on that car accident. Knight, take her to the sketch artist for a composite. I'll make arrangements to put her up in a safe house."

After Schanke and Cohen had left the room, Nick stepped towards Sofia. "Miss Cassini, follow me, please."

* * *

While the sketch artist worked on a composite, Nick swung by the morgue. He knocked at the open lab door, so Nat wouldn't be startled by his sudden appearance.

The precaution didn't go unnoticed by Natalie, who was standing in her scrubs at the examination table, performing the autopsy on Rafael Cassini.

"Hey, Nick, come in," she waved at him with a scalpel in hand. "You're early. I'm not finished with this one, and I haven't had the chance to look at the uncle yet."

"I snuck out of the precinct. I was hoping you'd have something for me."

"As in?" Natalie questioned.

"Am I investigating a normal homicide?"

"As opposed to an unnatural one?" Natalie asked and watched him fidgeting with his fingers. "Frankly, I'm not sure. I haven't had that many vampire kills on my table to be an expert. And you haven't been exactly forthcoming with information." Pointing at the victim's throat, she continued, "The throat is cut, probably with a knife. I don't see any bite marks."

"It's commonly recommended to obscure the bite marks after the kill," Nick provided hesitantly. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he produced a pocket knife and held it up briefly before storing it back into his pocket. "Leaving evidence like bite marks would be very sloppy."

"I see," Natalie murmured.

"Can you say if the wound was inflicted post mortem?" Nick asked.

"To ninety percent, yes. I didn't find any traces of blood."

"What about the other ten percent?"

"They could have been killed elsewhere, cleaned up and deposited in the mansion," Natalie surmised. "What strikes me as odd is the way they were found, just placed on the floor beside each other. There were no signs of a struggle."

"That's not unusual," Nick commented.

At Natalie's questioning glance, he moved in a flash behind her. Reaching around, he bent her head and brushed her hair aside, exposing her neck.

Natalie gasped as she felt his lips leaving a soft kiss on her pulse point.

"There's usually no opportunity for struggling," Nick explained, still holding her. "Once the victim is drained, you lower them to the floor and move on to the next." Turning Nat in his arms, he lowered her towards the ground, but held on to her, preventing any contact with the lab floor.

"Nat, have you seen ---," Schanke barged into the lab and stopped in his tracks at the display in front of him. "What are you two doing down there?"

"I slipped" – "She slipped", Natalie and Nick said in unision.

"Clumsy me," Natalie added while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You okay?" Nick asked, still bent over her, concern evident in his eyes.

He pulled her up to a standing position and steadied her until he was sure she wouldn't swoon.

"Yeah, yeah," Natalie swatted his hands away. "There's nothing like a little rush of adrenaline in the middle of the night. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this one and start on the other."

"Give me a call, when you find something," Nick said and followed Schanke out of the door.

Natalie stared after him. Then she took several calming breaths to stop the rapid beating of her heart and resumed her work on Rafael Cassini.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Natalie had finished her work. On the way to her apartment, she dropped by the precinct in order to deliver her report to the Captain. Much to her surprise, she noticed that the Caddy was still parked in the lot.

As she entered the bull pen, she discovered Sofia Cassini seated next to Nick's desk.

"Hey, you're still here?" Natalie asked astonished. "I thought you'd long be held up in a safe house after the night you had."

"That was the plan, yes," Sofia replied. Nodding towards the Captain's office, she continued, "They're having some argument about my safety. Captain Cohen arranged for a guarded hotel room, but Detective Knight didn't approve. They've been arguing for hours."

Natalie wondered what was going on and sat down next to Sofia in order to wait in line for the Captain.

"May I ask you something?" she broke the silence after a few minutes. "When you said your brother and your uncle were attacked by a dead someone, what did you mean?"

"I recognized Vittorio, but according to my uncle, he had died in a car accident."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this," Natalie said soothingly.

"I hope so," Sofia replied and chuckled dryly. "You know, my grandmother told me about the man who killed her aunt. She was convinced it was a vampire."

"A vampire?" Natalie gasped.

"Sounds crazy, I know. For my great-grand aunt, it was very romantic. First, he seduced her then he killed her."

Natalie swallowed. As romantic as it sounded, she was glad that Nick was different.

"What caused your grandmother to believe that?" she asked curiously.

"My great-grand aunt Julietta had confided her relationship to her sister. She had been desperate. She was deeply in love, but the man who owned her heart would only meet her at night. When her body was found, people said it was drained of all blood. My grandmother was only a child at the time, and her conclusions were obviously mixed with local folklore, but she never swayed from her theory."

"Do you believe any of this?" Natalie asked probingly.

Sofia turned to her with a look of surprise. "Do you think I want to be committed?"

That moment Cohen's office door opened and Nick walked out, wearing a satisfied expression on his face. But so did Schanke and the Captain.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sofia asked.

"We go with the original plan and set you up in a hotel that is guarded around the hour," Captain Cohen informed her. Natalie shot a surprised look at Nick. It was unlike him to lose an argument.

Captain Cohen summoned two officers. "Sergeant Walters and Constable Hancock will drive you to the hotel."

"I'll drop by tonight to check on you," Nick said and gave Sofia's hand a soft squeeze.

"Man-oh-man, look at the clock," Schanke groaned with a yawn. "If I don't hurry, I'll miss Jenny before she leaves for school. See you tonight, folks."

He pulled on his coat and signed out.

"What was that all about?" Natalie asked as she followed Nick to the exit.

"I had to delay them until dawn. Now she's safe for the day," he explained. Holding up his car keys, he added, "Could you do me a favour?"

* * *

Natalie parked the Caddy in the warehouse garage and knocked on the trunk that opened promptly.

"Thanks, Nat," Nick said and climbed out. "Do you want to come up?"

"Yes, there's something I need to tell you." Natalie stepped past him into the elevator.

"About the autopsy?"

"That, too. I found traces of saliva on the uncle's neck."

"So it was a vampire," Nick said more to himself as he opened the elevator to step into the loft. He removed his jacket and walked straight to the fridge. "Coffee?" he asked while he pulled out a bottle.

"No, I'm fine," Natalie declined and watched as he picked a glass from the board and settled onto the couch.

He poured his drink and took several sips.

Natalie approached him and blurted, "Nick, Sofia told me an incredible story. She claims her great-grand aunt fell in love with a vampire."

"I know," Nick replied.

"She told you, too?"

Nick shook his head. "She didn't have to. I was there, Nat."

Natalie went a nuance paler as she realized what his words implied.

"You were the lover of her great-grand aunt? You eloped with her? You ---?" Nat couldn't bring herself to say it. Despite Nick's repeated declarations that he had been a ruthless killer in the past, everything in her heart fought against this image of him.

<<<<<<<< Sicily 1905

When Nicholas returned into his suite shortly before dawn, his master was sitting with steepled fingers in a wooden chair, watching him in silent expectation.

Ignoring him, Nicholas walked straight to the bar and pulled a dark bottle from the back. He filled a glass and drank deeply before settling his attention on Lacroix.

"Do you find the flavours of this estate agreeable?" Lacroix inquired.

Nick glanced briefly at the glass in his hands before replying, "I think so, yes."

"You think so?" Lacroix queried, rising from his seat. "This is the fourth night in succession that you're courting the count's daughter, is it not? Are you telling me that you haven't been sampling?"

"She's adorable. I love her for her beauty and her spirit, not her blood," Nicholas stated.

"And how do you imagine this is going to work?" Lacroix wondered.

"How is what going to work?" Nicholas asked.

"This relationship of yours. Do you not desire the cosummation of your--affection?"

Nicholas quickly refilled his glass and drained it. "I'm not like you anymore, Lacroix. I've stopped killing ten years ago. I'm not feeding on the inhabitants of this estate."

"Apparently not. Otherwise you would have noticed that your oh so lovely Contessa is merely using you for her own schemes."

"That's not true!" Nicholas objected.

"Did she not tell you that her father wishes to marry her against her will?"

"That is the common talk in the castle."

"Her father is concerned that you will tarnish her reputation and disrupt the marriage plans he arranged with so much efforts in order to restore the peace in his family. As much as I enjoy seeing you in your element, I would not be fond of having scorned husbands in spe barge in here at daytime and disturb my sleep."

"She hates the man she's supposed to marry," Nicholas pointed out.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Lacroix asked challengingly. "Obviously, she expects some assistance from you to free her from her dilemma."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No, I did not kill Julietta," Nick said softly. "I merely tried to help her in escaping a forced marriage."

Natalie released the breath she had been holding unconsciously. "I'm glad."

Nick regarded her, slightly concerned. "Why does it matter so much? You know how I survived in the past."

"I know," Natalie said quickly. "But they're anonymous to me. However, after Sofia told me about Julietta, it's like I've known her. She has a name." She didn't want to say it loud, but it would have bothered her if Nick had killed her.

"They all had names, and they haunt me every day," Nick said with a guilty expression on his face.

Natalie reached for his hand and squeezed it compassionately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she whispered.

Nick gazed at her. "Yes, you did. You're horrified, and you have every cause to be."

Natalie tried to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. "If you didn't kill her, why does Sofia say Julietta had been killed by a vampire?"

"Because that's what happened," Nick said with a far away look.

<<<<<<<< Palermo 1905

Nicholas was roused from his sleep by the crashing of his front door. He quickly donned his robe and moved to investigate. As he gazed down the stairs, he saw a smoldering Lacroix in the hall, angrily dumping his overcoat into a corner.

"Lacroix?" he asked, surprised.

Lacroix fixed him with a seething glare. "I warned you, Nicholas!" he hissed. "I warned you about scorned husbands in spe, rushing in to defend the honour of their betrothed."

Nicholas met his master in the hall and took a closer look at the scorch marks and cuts on his face and hands.

"Are you telling me, the fiancé, a mere mortal did this to you?" he gasped, desperately trying to hide his amusement.

"Unfortunately, that fiancé turned out to be a little more than that. He is a hunter, Nicholas. He rushed in with holy water and a stake. I barely made my escape."

"You didn't kill him?" Nicholas asked surprised.

"That wouldn't have solved the problem. These Sicilans are a vengeful breed. Others would have followed to avenge him."

"What's your intention, Lacroix?" Nicholas asked intrigued.

"I will give him what he wants," Lacroix stated, looking up towards the top of the stairs.

Nicholas followed his gaze and noticed Julietta staring at them. He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a sound, Lacroix moved in a flash behind her and sank his fangs visciously into Julietta's neck.

"Noooooooo!" Nicholas cried and rushed to interfere. But before he reached the top of the stairs, Lacroix had already drained her. He lowered her body to the floor and made a deep cut into her throat to obscure the bite marks.

Nicholas sank down on his knees and pulled the body from Lacroix's grasp, cradling her gently in his arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I wanted to save her from a violent husband, instead I condemned her to be killed by a far more violent man," Nick said solemnly. When Natalie remained silent, he continued, "Lacroix's solution worked out perfectly, though. He deposited her body on the beach and left some suggestions with the Count that Foscari was responsible for her death. Cassini took instant revenge and rid the world of a hunter."

Natalie suppressed a shudder as Nick concluded the morbid tale.

"If it's really a vampire who is behind this, what are you intending to do about it?" she inquired.

"I'm going to protect her. I'm doing everything I can to keep her from suffering the same fate as her ancestor."

Natalie smiled at him. "I know she can count on you to protect her, Nick." She padded his shoulder affectionately. "I'm heading home. See you around."

 

* * *

Nick released a breath of relief as the welcome darkness of the hotel's underground garage enveloped him. After parking the caddy, he waited several minutes until the scorch marks had faded from his skin. Then he got out of the car and disposed hat, coat and gloves into the trunk. He made his way to the elevator and rode to the 7th floor. When the door opened, he peaked carefully into the hallway. Fortunately the window was far enough to cast the way to Sofia's room in shadows.

Nick nodded to the security guard and flashed his badge before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Sofia's voice sounded from within.

"It's Detective Knight," Nick replied.

"Have you found him?" Sofia asked hopefully as she opened the door.

Nick shook his head and stepped into the room, carefully keeping in the shadows until the last rays of the sun had faded. "We're working on it around the hour. Dayshift has shown the composite to neighbours and passer-bys. No luck so far," Nick related the information he had received from Schanke before he left the loft. He knew that the efforts of dayshift were in vain as their target would only appear at night.

Sofia sighed and moved to the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you," Nick declined.

"That's right, you're on duty." She poured herself a cognac and settled onto the couch. "I thought this would be over when we moved here. Back in Italy, there was always the fear of an impending attack. I was going crazy. That's why Rafael and I left for good. It seems we cannot escape our past. It always finds a way to catch up."

Nick stared at her while images of Julietta flashed unbidden before his inner eye.

"Detective?" Sofia brought him back to the present. "Do you think I can go to the house for a while? I really need to pick up something."

"Foscari could be waiting there," Nick pointed out.

"All the more reason to go," Sofia shrugged. "Maybe it will draw him out. Then you can arrest him. Isn't that better than sitting here day and night?"

"You're willing to play bait? You are not afraid?" Nick regarded her with a faint smile. Instead of accepting her fate, she chose to do something about it. A character trait he had already admired in her ancestor.

"What is it?" Sofia asked curiously. "This is the third time I find you staring at me in this intense kind of way."

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You keep reminding me of someone. That's all."

"Not a painful memory I hope?" When Nick cast his eyes to the floor, she concluded, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's a long time ago," Nick shrugged the memory off. "Let me alert the surveillance team at the house that we're on our way over."

"Thanks," Sofia smiled.

* * *

Nick parked the caddy in the driveway and walked around the car to open the passenger door while he kept his senses alert for any hints announcing the presence of another vampire.

As he walked Sofia to the door, he made sure to shield her with his body from any impending danger. Although his senses told him that the house was empty, he kept close to Sofia's side. She entered the parlour and stopped in her tracks at the sight of the chalk outlines on the floor marking the position of the bodies. When Nick placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder, she turned to him abruptly, burying her face on his shoulder.

Nick stiffened at the close contact as he inhaled her perfume and listened to her elevated heartbeat. He closed his eyes briefly to regain control. When he opened them again, Sofia stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I made your coat wet. Let me get a towel."

"No, it's fine. Why don't you just retrieve what you came here for and then we leave."

She nodded and made a wide birth around the chalk marks as she proceeded into the adjoining library.

Nick gazed a moment longer at the floor before following her. "What exactly was it that you saw, Sofia?"

"I saw Vittorio bending over my brother while Uncle Lorenzo already lay lifeless on the floor. I realized I couldn't do anything to save Rafael and hid in the alcove, praying that Vittorio wouldn't find me."

Nick nodded and watched as she opened a desk drawer and removed a notebook.

"I need to cancel Rafael's appointments and make arrangements for the funeral," she explained. "Anything to keep me distracted during the day."

Nick nodded and walked her back to the door. As they stepped into the night, his senses tingled in response to another presence.

"We're being watched," he stated and drew Sofia close while he scanned the rooftops.

"How do you know? I don't see anyone."

"Just a feeling." Upon hearing a gunshot, Nick pulled her to the ground beside the Caddy and covered her with his body. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt the impact of a bullet in his shoulder.

Instantly, the officers from the surveillance car joined them with their guns drawn. "Detective Knight? We heard the shot. Are you all right?"

"He missed," Nick assured them and pushed Sofia into the passenger seat. The presence of so many mortals prevented him from going after the shooter immediately. "I'm taking Miss Cassini to the precinct. Call for backup and search the area."

"Are you okay?" he asked after he had started the engine and pulled into traffic.

"I think so, thanks. We're not going back to the hotel?"

"It's too dangerous. He would follow us and know where you're." When Sofia cast him a doubtful look, he added, "You will be safe at the precinct. He can't touch you surrounded by cops."

After he had seen that Sofia was taken care of at the precinct, he left for the morgue.

* * *

Natalie closed the door to the cooler and turned around, letting out a gasp as she noticed Nick sitting on the examination table. "Nick! You startled me," she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I caught something in my shoulder."

"You've been shot?"

"Yeah, Sofia and I were at the Cassini mansion when Vittorio waylaid us. I had sensed him before he fired, but I couldn't go after him because there were witnesses."

"Is Sofia all right?"

"I brought her to the precinct."

"Nick, you cannot always keep her there until dawn."

"I know," he sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.

Natalie picked up a pair of tweezers and probed into the hole at his shoulder. After a moment, she removed the bullet expertly and watched in fascination as the wound mended itself miraculously.

Noting her stare and elevated heartbeat, Nick pulled his shirt back into position. "Thanks."

Startled out of her observation, Nat put her instruments aside. "Nick, there's something I don't understand. Last night at the mansion, how did you know that Sofia was in the alcove?"

"I could hear her heartbeat."

"That's what I thought. But shouldn't Vittorio have been able to hear that, too? How is it possible that he missed her?"

"Not necessarily. According to Sofia, he was bending over Rafael's body when she saw him. Obviously she couldn't see it from her position, but that means he was currently draining him. We are --- kind of distracted when we feed. All our senses are focused on the blood we consume. That's when we're vulnerable."

Natalie shivered involuntarily as his voice had deepened while he spoke. In alarm, she noticed a hint of gold in his eyes that disappeared the instant he blinked.

"Which reminds me, I need to see Janette," Nick announced offhandedly. "Thanks for the surgery." He refrained from bending down to kiss her cheek. Instead, he reached for her hand and blew a soft kiss on its back.

Natalie took several calming breaths after the door had closed behind him.

* * *

"Nicolas," Janette purred in a seductive voice as she turned from the bar to greet him.  
However, her sparkling smile turned into a pout when Nick reached into his pocket and showed her the composite.

"Have you seen this man, Janette?"

She sighed and took the drawing from him. "One of us?" she inquired.

"Yes, a young one. He killed two men last night."

"He drained them?"

Absentmindedly, Nick brushed the back of his hand across his mouth and nodded.

"So, he procured his nourishment elsewhere and has no reason to come to this bar. You, on the other hand, look rather famished, mon chér."

"I'm fine," Nick assured her, although he wasn't immune to her seductive implication. "If he comes by, let me know."

He turned and walked out of the club. He made a short stop at the loft to change his shirt and pulled a bottle out of the fridge. After emptying half of its contents, he grabbed his coat and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

"Where have you been all night?" Schanke demanded when he walked into the bullpen. "Cohen was waiting for your report on the shooting."

"Where's Sofia?" Nick asked instead.

"She was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel."

"Damn," Nick cursed and jumped from his seat.

"Relax! I took her there myself. We took the back exit and used an unmarked car. I took several detours to shake off any potential pursuer. The Captain has doubled security at the hotel."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Nick stated and rushed out of the precinct. He took to the air and headed to the hotel.

A short time later, he landed on the balcony of Sofia's room and glimpsed through the open door. Relieved, he saw her sitting at the desk. When he was sure that she seemed all right, he drew back into the shadows and remained on guard, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Around midnight, Sofia stepped onto the balcony. Nick drew farther into the shadows, but she caught some movement and stared directly into the darkness that concealed him.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Nick stepped reluctantly out of the shadows.

"Detective, how did you get up here?" Sofia wondered.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Nick apologized. "You should keep the balcony door closed at night."

"Why? Do you think Vittorio would come that way? This is the seventh floor."

"The balcony is accessible via the fire escape," Nick pointed out.

"Are you telling me that you climbed up to my balcony?"

"No," Nick smiled. "I entered through the door while you were in the bathroom."

"I appreciate your concern, Detective, but I really need to get some sleep now. You don't need to stay out here in the cold. Feel free to watch the balcony from within."

Nick followed her into the room and closed the balcony door behind him. He settled onto the couch while Sofia retreated into the bedroom.

* * *

When dawn was approaching, Nick pulled out his cell phone. "Nat? Are you still at the morgue? I left the Caddy at the station. Could you pick me up?"

Several minutes before sunrise, Nick stepped onto the balcony. He could already feel the heat of the rising sun on his skin. Certain that Sofia would be safe for the day, he lifted from the balcony and landed softly in the parking lot where Nat was waiting for him.

"I thought you'd bring the Caddy," he remarked as he noticed her blue sedan.

"I thought you wanted me to come as soon as possible with sunrise occurring any minute. Stopping at the precinct to pick up your car would have been a time-consuming detour. You'll have to squeeze into my trunk, I'm afraid."

"Just tell me you cleared out anything that belongs to Sydney this time," Nick groaned.

In response, Natalie opened the trunk. "You can always ride in the passenger seat."

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," Nick remarked and held out his hand that was beginning to smoke. Instantly, he climbed into the trunk and sighed in relief as Natalie closed the lid.

* * *

Shortly after Natalie had left, Schanke pulled into the hotel's parking lot. When Nick had stormed out of the precinct, he had assumed his partner had headed here. But when he left this morning, he had seen the Caddy still parked at the precinct.

He took the lift to the 7th floor and met the security team gathered in front of Sofia's room. "You haven't seen my partner, have you?" he asked casually.

"No, sir. Everything has been quiet since you brought her back last night."

Schanke nodded at the officer and knocked. Sofia opened the door, dressed in a morning gown.

"Detective Schanke, good morning. Has Detective Knight left already?"

"Nick was here?" Schanke asked, startled.

"Yes, he came around midnight and stayed all night."

"Odd, because my men didn't see him."

"They didn't?" Sofia asked, confused.

"Never mind. There must have been a shift change I wasn't aware of. Actually, it is already dayshift duty. I just came to see if everything is alright."

"I think it is. Thank you, Detective."

"Okay, if you need anything, just send one of the officers on the errand."

"Thank you, Detective, I will. Will Detective Knight return tonight?"

"I suppose so," Schanke said. "Have a good day, ma'am."

When Sofia had closed the door, Schanke addressed the officer on duty again. "Are you sure you haven't seen Nick?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"And when did your shift start?"

"10 P.M. Dayshift should be by any minute. Is something wrong?"

"No," Schanke shook his head. "Just be alert."

Puzzled, he returned to his car and headed to the loft. When he pulled the elevator door open, he found his partner sitting in the kitchen, newspaper in hand and a bottle of wine on the table. He looked up startled, when Schanke entered.

"There you are," Schanke stated.

"Where else would I be, Schanke? It's daytime. What are you doing here?" Nick demanded.

"What's going on between you and Sofia Cassini?"

Nick quickly drained the goblet before turning to his partner. "Nothing, why?"

"Obviously, you spent the entire night in her room."

"We're assigned to protect her," Nick pointed out.

"How come nobody saw you coming or leaving?"

Nick rose from his seat and approached Schanke. Placing one hand on his shoulder, he caught his gaze and held it. "The surveillance team saw me. Go home, Schanke, and pick me up an hour before sunset," he intoned.

Schanke shook his head. "I'm heading home." Before stepping into the lift, he turned back to Nick. "Your car is still at the precinct."

"I had engine trouble last night," Nick explained.

"Do you want me to pick you up, let's say an hour before sunset?"

"I'd appreciate that, Schanke," Nick said with a shadow of a smile.

* * *

Schanke stared in disbelief at the bundled figure that jumped into the passenger seat after he had stopped his car at the loft.

"Just drive to the hotel and park in the underground garage," Nick instructed before he could utter a comment.

Shaking his head, Schanke steered his car through the traffic. When he had parked the car, he watched as Nick discarded coat, gloves and baseball cap. "You know, you really look like you got a sun-burn," he remarked as he noticed Nick's reddened face. "Does the sun really bother you so much?"

Nick merely shrugged and preceded him to the elevator. When they entered the 7th floor, Nick stiffened. "He's here."

"Has anyone gone into Miss Cassini's room?" Schanke asked the security officer.

"Only room service. He came a minute ago."

"Stay back," Nick announced and kicked in the door. He rushed into the room with his gun drawn and found Vittorio, dressed in the uniform of the hotel staff, holding Sofia in front of him.

"Metro Police! Let her go!" Nick shouted, pointing the gun at him.

Vittorio let out a chuckle. "You may point that gun at me for appearances' sake, but we both know that it won't stop me."

"Then, you should also know that you won't leave this room alive if you harm her," Nick threatened in a voice that caused the hair at the back of Schanke's neck to rise.

"I'm willing to share as long as it's me who finishes her off," Vittorio bargained.

Nick had begun to circle Vittorio, inching step by step towards the window. He reached for the curtain and pulled it open, causing sunlight to reach the spot where Vittorio was standing while Nick remained in the shadows.

Vittorio screamed in agony and jumped out of the sun's reach, letting go off Sofia.

Nick reached for Sofia and pushed her towards Schanke. "Get her out of here! I've got this."

"You're Nicholas de Brabant," Vittorio stated. "They told me you were going to be a problem. That's why I brought this." He pulled a sharp wooden stake from his pocket. From the corner of his eye, Nick saw Schanke turning around.

"Who told you?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't matter." Vittorio hurled the stake towards him, aiming for the heart.

Schanke let out a gasp as Nick caught the object in mid-air, turned it around and slammed it forcefully into Vittorio's chest. He gulped as Nick retreated several steps, while Vittorio slumped to the ground.

"It's over," Nick stated calmly. "Call Natalie."

"Is he dead?" Schanke asked, kneeling down to reach for a pulse.

"Yes," Nick confirmed.

Schanke looked back at Nick. "That was one hell of a reflex."

"I was just lucky, Schank." Nick walked over to where Sofia leaned against the wall. "Did he hurt you?"

She stared at him a moment before shaking her head. Then, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, detective."

He pulled her close for a moment before releasing her. "It's Nick," he said softly.

* * *

When the coroners' team arrived, Nick pulled Natalie aside. "Make sure the stake stays in his heart when you take him to the morgue. I'll drop by and take care of him as soon as I can."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Will he come back to life?"

"Probably not. He's too young, but I wouldn't risk it."

"I talked to the security team," Schanke announced as he joined them. "They said the guy had a valid ID from the hotel staff. They didn't have any suspicion when they let him into the room. What was that name he called you? Nicholas de Bra---"

"I don't know what he was talking about, Schanke," Nick interrupted him.

Natalie's rapid heartbeat belied the calmness of his voice. She quickly busied herself with the body.

* * *

Nick had just returned home from his shift as the buzzer interrupted him from his meal. He switched on the intercom and was surprised to see Sofia on the video screen.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's Sofia Cassini. May I come up?" she asked.

After a short hesitation, Nick replied, "Take the elevator to the second floor."

He quickly returned his bottle to the fridge and rinsed out his glass. As the elevator arrived, Nick pulled the door aside.

"Hi," he greeted his guest with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I still can't believe that it's over. I came to thank you again for giving me my life back," Sofia said.

"I did my job," Nick shrugged her gratitude off.

"No," she shook her head. "You did more than any ordinary cop would have done. You cared, and I can only guess how much." She brushed her hand along his cheek, intending to pull his head down for a kiss.

Nick closed his eyes briefly, savouring the warm touch. Then, he reached for her hand, gently pulling it away. "Sofia, I don't think this is a good idea," he said softly.

"Shh, it's all right," she soothed him. "The case is closed. You're no longer the investigating officer. There's no need to hold back."

Again, Nick evaded her lips before they touched his own. "Sofia, you don't understand," he murmured.

But his resistance melted as their lips finally met. Knowing that he would have to break the contact soon before he got carried away, Nick wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

Sofia pressed herself against him, pushing him slowly towards the elevator door. Closing his eyes, Nick deepened the kiss, reluctant to push her away just yet. Instead, he allowed her advances, until his back was only a few inches from the elevator door. Just as he raised his head from her mouth, she pushed herself more forcefully against him, causing him to fall back against the door and onto the wooden stake she had held up behind his back.

The pain in his chest was excruciating. A hiss escaped him and he looked utterly startled at the slender woman in front of him. Her expression had turned from passion to determination.

"Why?" he gasped through extended teeth while he felt his strength quickly waning.

"You killed my great-grandmother!" she accused him.

"I didn't," he shook his head.

"Vittorio called you Nicholas de Brabant. You were her lover!" she insisted. "You were the reason she died!"

Nick closed his eyes. How could he deny that?

"You know about the law in my family," Sofia went on, calmly. "Your life for hers."

"You missed the heart," Nick stated hoarsely.

"It doesn't matter. The stake will incapacitate you long enough for the sun to finish the rest," Sofia explained with a nod towards the uncovered windows. Sunrise was still an hour away, but the sky was already beginning to brighten.

Using his remaining strength, Nick staggered to the piano and grabbed the remote, pressing the button that initiated the blinds to descend. Instantly Sofia was beside him, attempting to wrench the remote from his hand. He let go off the remote but reached for Sofia instead. While he drew her close, his legs gave way and he crashed to the floor, taking her down with him. Then darkness claimed him.

* * *

Something stirred at his senses. The sweet scent of human blood tingled at Nick's nostrils. It was hardly perceptible, but enough to rouse his starved body back to consciousness. With a low growl, Nick opened his eyes. He lay sprawled over Sofia's body, his head resting on her shoulder. She must have hit her head on the concrete floor as he had pulled her down with him. That explained the scent of blood. She seemed unconscious from the fall, yet the vein in her neck was pulsing with re-assuring regularity. Nick stared at it with open fascination.

Without conscious effort, he inched slowly closer to the life-giving source.

He froze when Sofia regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and stared at him wildly. "Get off me!" she demanded.

"I cannot," he rasped. "You made sure I cannot move," he reminded her.

She struggled to work herself from underneath him, but to no avail. In her rage, she grabbed the stake protruding from his back, yanking it back and forth.

Nick roared in pain. Without thinking, he used the only weapon he had available. He bit down and sank his teeth deeply into her pulsing vein. Her hot blood gushed into his mouth, invigorating his senses and numbing the pain in his back. Nick sucked fiercely on her neck until the fountain ceased. With a sigh of relief, he let his head rest on Sofia's chest, waiting for his body to heal, as well as was possible with a stake in his back.

* * *

Natalie parked her car beside the Ferrari and paced a moment indecisively in front of Nick's door. Perhaps she should just head home. She certainly didn't want to give him the impression that she was checking on him. She knew he had feelings for Sofia. She had seen the look in his eyes when he had led her from the scene last night.

Yet, she couldn't shake the ill foreboding she had in her stomach ever since she had seen the look on Sofia's face when Schanke had mentioned Nick's real name.

Taking a deep breath, Natalie reached for the door.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," a velvet voice startled her from the shadows.

Natalie whirled around and tensed as a tall figure stepped up to her. "Lacroix? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Nicholas," he stated the obvious.

"I doubt you're welcome," she snapped back. "Nick already has company."

"On the contrary, Nicholas will be quite pleased to see me," he stated aloof and opened the door. "If you will excuse me..."

Annoyed at his attitude, Natalie intercepted him. "No, I will not. I'm coming with you."

"I really wouldn't recommend that," he warned in a low voice.

"Are you threatening me?" she asked angrily.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm not the one you should fear tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nat furrowed her brows. An instant later she was struck with insight. "Something happened to Nick. That's why you're here! What is it?" she demanded.

Instead of a reply, Lacroix raised his head, distractedly, and gazed at the shuttered windows of the loft. Natalie noticed a brief look of disbelief passing over his features, followed by a concerned frown. Without a further word, he opened the door and stepped into the elevator. Natalie followed him, receiving no further opposition.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Lacroix said as the elevator stopped. Then he pulled the door aside and stepped into the loft.

Natalie gasped at the tableau in front of her. Nick lay seemingly unconscious on top of Sofia's body, a stake protruding from his back. Sofia lay motionless, her head turned in an awkward angle to the side. Lacroix already knelt down beside his son and yanked the stake out, causing Nick to scream in agony. Then Nick slumped against Lacroix, relaxing visibly. Natalie watched in fascination as the gaping hole in his back began to close.

Turning her attention to Sofia, her eyes widened as she saw the bite marks in her neck. "Oh my God, who did this?" she exclaimed. "I thought you killed the rogue who was after her."

"I did," Nick mumbled hoarsely.

"Then who---?" Natalie demanded.

Nick pulled himself to a sitting position and shook his head, "No, I mean I did it."

Natalie stared at him, speechless. The remnants of blood smeared around his lips, the quickly healing wound, the colour on his cheeks, all these signs gave proof of what he was saying, and yet, Natalie couldn't believe it.

Aware of the sight he presented, Nick wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You couldn't possibly have arrived a few minutes earlier, could you? Before I killed her?" he addressed Lacroix.

"I suppose I could have," Lacroix shrugged. "But then, so could have Dr. Lambert."

"He detained me from going up!" Natalie exclaimed.

"He probably saved your life, Nat. If you had come here before I fed, it might have been you lying here now," Nick said solemnly.

Natalie stared from Nick to Lacroix and then back to Sofia and the stake on the floor.

"Did she try to kill you?" she asked.

"Somehow she figured out what I am, and who I am. She wanted revenge for her family. She caught me by surprise, staked me in the back but missed the heart. All I know is that I fell on top of her. When she tried to push the stake farther in, I acted on instinct..."

Natalie watched as Nick retrieved the pocket knife from his coat and proceeded to obscure the bite marks efficiently. The routine with which he performed the gruesome task made her clearly uncomfortable.

When Nick was done, he glanced briefly at his watch and hesitated. It was close to dawn. There was still time to dispose of the body, but he would be cutting it awfully close. Yet he didn't want to have the body lying in the loft all day either.

His musings were interrupted, when Lacroix appeared by his side and picked up the body.

"Let me," he stated. Despite his deed, Nicholas seemed remarkably stable for now. Yet, he wanted him safely ensconced in the loft until he had affirmed that the situation was permanently under control.

"What are you doing?" Natalie queried.

Raising his eyebrow at her, he said, "No corpse, no case. I believe that was your concern, wasn't it?"

Natalie swallowed. "Will I find her on my table one night?"

"I wouldn't expect that," Lacroix and Nick said in unison, causing them to exchange a glance, while Natalie couldn't suppress a shudder.

After the elder had departed through the skylight, Nick turned to Natalie. "You're horrified," he observed.

"Stunned is more like it," Natalie admitted. "You on the other hand, are taking this rather well," she said, openly surprised at his obvious lack of guilt.

He gazed at her a moment, before averting his eyes in shame. How could he tell her that he was still riding on the pleasure he had received from taking blood directly from the source? It would fade with time and then he would feel the remorse – unless he killed again.

"You should go," he said instead.

Nodding, Natalie stepped into the elevator.

* * *

After the elevator door had closed, Lacroix descended from the skylight, brushing whisps of smoke from his clothing.

Nick turned to the refrigerator and fetched a bottle from the far back of the shelf. He filled a goblet and handed it to Lacroix. "Thank you," he said.

"Are you not going to join me?" the elder inquired after noting the bottle's label with approval.

"Not yet," Nick sighed. He carried the bottle and an empty goblet to the couch and nodded invitingly to Lacroix. "I guess, I really had no choice," he said after Lacroix had joined him. "For a moment, after she had staked me, I thought I could just let her finish me off and be done with it. But something in me was stronger. Something wouldn't allow me to die."

"You're not supposed to, mon fils. You've made that decision 800 years ago and nothing is going to change that. You might as well enjoy this gift."

"Don't get your hopes up," Nick snapped. "This was a singular incident."

"But you can't deny the pleasure you felt when her blood filled your mouth, nor the surge of adrenaline that is still pumping through your veins, causing you to feel alive like nothing else."

Nick blinked the emerging gold from his eyes. "I don't deny it. All the more I have to fight it."

"Why?" Lacroix queried. "Why do you insist on torturing yourself so much, my son?"

"Have you seen the look in Nat's eyes? She's known what I am for five years now, but in all this time, despite everything I told her, she's never looked at me with such horror in her eyes."

Lacroix merely rolled his eyes. "Tell me about this rogue vampire you killed," he changed the subject.

"Vittorio. He was very young, hardly a few months. I don't know who turned him."

"And he came from Italy?"

"He allegedly died in a car crash in Palermo. His body was never redeemed, though. Why?"

Lacroix shrugged. "I merely wish to make sure there is no further revenge to be expected from the young man's master."

"If the master cared, he would have taught him proper disposal methods," Nick scoffed.

Lacroix smiled. "I am so pleased that you appreciate my tutorship on that regard, Nicholas."

Nick shot him a dark glare and rose from his seat. "I'm heading upstairs. Feel free to take the couch."

Lacroix watched his son flying towards the balcony and vanishing into his bedroom. He reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink. Whether Nicholas was eager to depart from him or using his gift on instinct didn't matter. The fact that he used it instead of taking the stairs was promising enough...

* * *

When Nick descended the stairs on the following evening, Lacroix was gone. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cow's blood. The scent that assaulted his senses as he poured a glass was more than he could bear. He quickly discarded the contents into the sink and reached for a bottle of human blood. Staring at it for a moment, he removed the cork and inhaled the aroma appreciatively. With new determination, he replaced the cork and poured a glass of cow's blood again, which he downed quickly. He shuddered in disgust and flung the glass against the wall. Then he opened the bottle of human blood again and upended it, drinking deeply.

* * *

Two nights later Nick was back at his desk.

"What have you done to Nat?" Schanke asked.

Nick's head snapped up from the report he was reading. "Why?"

"She's blocking off any conversation that centres on you."

Nick laid the report aside and focused his entire attention on Schanke. "And why am I the topic of any conversation between you and Nat?"

"Com'on, Nick. It was obvious that you had something going for that Italian chick."

"Her name was Sofia Cassini," Nick growled.

"Cohen said her car has been spotted in the long-term lot at Pearson and she was booked on a flight to Rome."

Apparently Lacroix had done more than disposing of the body. He had also tied up any loose ends.

"So?" Nick asked wearily.

"So, it appears the lady is gone, Nick. Take the advice from an experienced guy, get a nice bouquet of flowers for Nat."

"I don't think it's that easy," Nick frowned. He hadn't heard anything from Nat since she had left the loft two nights ago. And he wouldn't blame her if she refused to set eyes on him ever again. By killing Sofia he had betrayed everything they had been working for. He hadn't even managed to switch back to cow's blood, let alone Nat's protein concoctions since the deed.

* * *

Natalie opened the window in her bedroom to let in the morning breeze before she got ready for bed.

"Nat?" a soft voice stopped her in her tracks before she reached the door.

"Nick!" Natalie exclaimed. Whirling around, she noticed him standing in her bedroom in front of the window. "Why don't you use the door?"

Realizing that a display of his powers was the last Natalie needed right now, Nick cursed himself for his lack of sensitivity. "I was going to use the door. I just happened to see you at the window when I passed by," he stated sheepishly.

Natalie exhaled and walked into the living-room. "Why are you here?" she asked after Nick had followed her.

Nick fidgeted with his fingers, looking anywhere but at her. "After what happened, I've come to the conclusion that it might be best if I moved on."

Natalie stared at him. "So that's it. You're giving up. I'd have expected a little more stamina of you, Nick."

Natalie's reply was not what Nick had anticipated. "What do you expect, Nat, other than my immediate departure?"

"I'm aware that what happened was a major setback. But your running away makes me doubt if you were really serious about your quest all these years."

Nick shook his head. "I'm not giving up on my quest, Nat. I'm leaving because I cannot expect you to stand my presence after what I've done."

Natalie took a step towards him. "Stop assuming what I think, Nick! Of course I was shocked to learn that you killed her. But the way I understand what happened is that you killed Sofia in self-defence. She was about to kill you. Had the scenario been different, you would have used a gun to protect yourself. The way it turned out, you used something else."

Nick looked at the woman before him, feeling humbled by her statement in his favour. If she knew how he had revelled in the moment of the kill, she would not regard him with her trusting eyes, but turn from him in horror. His eyes lingered on Natalie's neck where he could see her pulse beating with increasing frequency the longer he stared at her vein.

Ashamed at the course his thoughts were taking, Nick turned abruptly away. "Doing it in self-defence doesn't make it right," he emphasized in a rough voice. "I couldn't stop."

"You were injured. Your body probably needed the blood to heal." It sounded so rational in her voice.

"My body always requires blood, Nat, because it's constantly malnourished by the cow's blood."

"Then we have to find a way to keep your body nourished with something else than blood," Natalie entreated.

"How?"

"I don't know – yet. But I'm willing to figure it out if you still want to continue."

Nick was torn between admiration of her persistence and fear that he might hurt her the next time he lost control. "I'm not convinced anymore that there is a cure, Nat. The vampire will always find a way to prevail, no matter what we try. I've learned that when Sofia tried to kill me. When the vampire is weakened beyond a certain point, instinct takes over and someone is bound to die. I don't want that someone to be you."

"Well, I won't try to challenge the vampire by pushing a stake into your heart, that's for sure," Nat tried to lighten his mood. "There has to be a less progressive way to keep it dormant."

"Oh, there is." Nick's voice took on a sarcastic edge. "It stays wonderfully dormant when it's well fed."

Natalie closed the distance between them and reached for his hand.

Registering the warmth of her hand, enclosing his, Nick stared a moment at her hand before raising his head to look into her eyes, questioningly.

"You've searched for a cure for so long. Give me a little more of your time before you give up," Natalie pleaded.

Nick brushed his left hand along the side of Natalie's face. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice. She was about to retract her hand, but Nick held onto it. He raised it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss upon her skin. "Thank you." Then he turned to leave through the window.

"Use the door," Natalie stopped him. "The less you use your powers, the less you need to replenish them, right?"

"What about your neighbours?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have my reputation tarnished than you using your powers."

"I can't have that, Nat. Besides, I didn't bring my car." Before Nat could reply, he had kissed her cheek and departed through her bedroom window.

* * *

Don Constantine was filling his glass from a decanther when he felt a presence behind him. Despite his newly gained strength he always felt like a crumpling old man in the presence of this particular visitor.

"I have brought you across in order to keep your business in your hands, not to create offspring that upsets my child," Lacroix lectured. Taking a step closer, he loomed over his creation. "Make sure this was a singular incident, or I may regret my decision of adding you to my family..."

FIN


End file.
